date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Technology
Technology 'Realizer' A piece of technology that is best described as an object that makes things that are normally impossible, possible. The novel never clearly explained what it is, but does show some of its functions. *<'Invisible'> A Realizer that is capable of cloaking entire airships. *<'Avoid'> A Realizer that used to avoiding collision between plane and bird, it usually used to together with . *<'Medical'> A Realizer that is used for medical and recovery purposes as long as the injury is not life threatening. *<'Protect'> A Realizer that used to block enemy attacks either automatically or manually by inputting coordinate locations. Equipment 'Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit)' A CR-Unit is a suit of mechanical armor with weapons that are equipped with a Realizer. The CR-Unit enhances a normal human that has been trained to use the CR-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. The CR-Unit isn't designed for indoor places, hence the CR-unit's user could only use it in wide places. Different CR-Units are known to exist with each type being intended for a particular user or mission role. Many of these CR-Units, like most other military hardware, have been given names. 'Combat Wiring Suit' The standard combat wiring suit of the AST is usually worn around the AST base and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. The combat wiring suit is only used for an emergency or in combat, without a CR-unit, as it contains a basic Realizer unit on it. ''' or (Cry Cry Cry) The or is a large, Anti-Spirit Rifle. When used against a human, this rifle was shown to have enough power to blast a large hole through that person's torso. Against a spirit, however, the weapon is unable to pierce through their Astral Dresses. = An Anti-Spirit laser blade. When deactivated, it merely consists of a handle and guard. It is normally stored inside of the combat wiring suit when not in use. When the user reaches for the sword, the combat wiring suit will move the handle into a position where it can be drawn greater ease. When active, a blade made of glowing blue energy (roughly a meter in length) is emitted from the handle. = A Twin Blade Mode of a laser blade. = An Anti-Spirit Gatling gun. = A new, experimental set of equipment, White Licorice is a CR-Unit that has been optimized for pure destruction. However, the unit puts a large amount of strain on the user, limiting its use to around 30 minutes. Using it any longer will put the user's life in danger. The DW-029, Destruction Armament is equipped with: *2 ''' : A pair of large-sized laser blades that are mounted on the user's forearms. *2 ' : A pair of 50.5cm magic cannons. *8 ' : A set of containment units that can store a large amount of weaponry. ' A humanoid doll or robot equipped with a Realizer that must be linked to a larger Realizer unit for it to function. ' A pair of laser knuckles; designed for close-combat. ' A 10.5cm laser gun. ' A micro-missile pod. ' A laser edge built-in single element cutter. ' An energy embedded sword that acts like a chainsaw. ' A Mechanical Clamp and Mana Gun hybrid. ' A large laser blade. Vehicles, Ships, and/or Aircraft '<Fraxinus>' Ratatoskr's airship and command center. ' One of DEM's airships that was destroyed by the Yamai sisters when DEM tried to capture them. ' One of DEM's airships ' One of DEM's airships which function like a CR-Unit in a sense that one wizard is enough to mobilize it. 'Others' ' A satellite that belonged to DEM and was equipped with Realizers which stored a large number of for security. The original purpose of this satellite were unknown but the decommissioned satellite was used as an orbital weapon during a DEM conspiracy, sending itself through Earth's atmosphere like a meteorite in the attempt to kill off Mr. Wescott. Trivia *The majority of the AST’s equipment is created by DEM's industry. **The same could probably be said for the SSS. Category: Terminology Category: Browse Category:Content